


Bushy Tails and Bastards

by Crito



Series: Good Luck [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Basketball Player Derek Hale, Bullied Stiles Stilinski, Discrimination, F/M, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Hybrid Derek Hale, Hybrid Erica Reyes, Hybrid Isaac Lahey, Hybrid Vernon Boyd, Hybrids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crito/pseuds/Crito
Summary: It started out as a normal day for Stiles - no sleep, brushing shoulders with Jackson Whittemore and his nameless lackeys. That is, until Erica Reyes invited him, Isaac, and Scott to a movie night with her boyfriend, Boyd, and... oh my god. Derek Hale.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Good Luck [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632337
Comments: 3
Kudos: 243





	Bushy Tails and Bastards

**Author's Note:**

> This is cross-posted on Wattpad.  
> I've decided to start posting on here too.  
> This fic was requested by a user on Wattpad.  
> Enjoy!

Normally my day would go like this - _wake up, grab a brush and put a little makeup, hide the scars to fade away the shakeup._

Wait.

I don't wake up because I'd have to be asleep beforehand to do that. I throw on the closest flannel shirt and at least attempt to tuck my unruly bushy tail into my skinny jeans. But alas, they're _skinny_ jeans. So I just pick a different, but similar, pair that has a customised hole for my tail that's on all hybrid clothing. Shoes on, muesli bar shoved between my teeth and I'm out the door to school.

I get shoved around a little bit alongside Isaac, my friend and fellow hybrid. Unlike me, a Red Fox Hybrid, Isaac is a dog hybrid, a Samoyed to be specific. Personally, I think his ears are adorable and suit him well, while mine poke out massively. I feel like a beacon of attention here.

We aren't the only hybrids in the school, though. There's also a brown bear, lynx, and black wolf. They generally stick together, but sometimes mingle with the jocks considering the wolf - Derek Hale - is the captain of the basketball team.

My normal day ends at lunch break. Scott, Isaac and I are minding our own business, staying out of Jackson Whittemore's way - who's a prick to the 'weaker' of us Hybrids - when Erica Reyes, the Lynx hybrid, approaches us.

"Hi boys," she greets with a grin, sitting down beside me. "What are your plans for this weekend?"

I look at her. "I thought you get the message that we're not interested? We don't like crowded places. You know that."

She sighs. "I know darling." She flicks my ear lightly and I roll my eyes. "Come hang out with us hybrids. We'll get pizza and watch movies. Whaddaya say?"

I look to Isaac. "Wanna go, Isaac?"

He smiles and nods eagerly.

"There you go, Erica. Text the details, we're down."

She claps her hands together, grinning wider. "Perfect. I'll do that. Oh! You're free to bring your puppy too." She winks at Isaac as she gestures to Scott. "I'll see you guys later on."

I guess it'll be good bonding time for us hybrids," I say, turning back to look at Scott and Isaac, who are both blushing. I roll my eyes. "Honestly, it's like you guys aren't together and are instead still going through the lovesick crush phase. You disgust me."

They just laugh and continue on with the day, _normally_.

~~~

Erica texted me that afternoon about the movie night on Friday at Derek's place. Apparently, he has a massive screen. I wouldn't be that surprised, considering he comes from the richest household in Beacon Hills.

Isaac, Scott and I are standing outside the large house which is seated in the preserve bordering the town. We're nervous because it's the first time we've accepted and invitation to hang out with the other hybrids.

Scott cracks first and rings the doorbell. Despite the fact that I _know_ the others know we're here.

Erica immediately opens the door - figured she would be avidly waiting for one of us to knock or ring - a large grin spread across her face. "Come in! Come in!" she says, practically pushing us into the warm house.

"Thanks again for inviting us," Isaac says to Erica.

She smiles and wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Don't mention it, kiddo. C'mon, the rest are this way."

Scott and I share a look. He mustn't have listened to my run down of the dynamics between hybrids. Generally we're very accustomed to one another and less shy around other types of hybrids. It makes it easier for us to find hybrid friends and mates rather than humans, since they're much less approachable.

We follow the cheery Lynx into a large lounge area which is connected to a state-of-the-art kitchen. My mouth drops open. Since Mum passed away, I've had to take up cooking because Dad sucks at taking care of himself. It's not like I was forced to do it, I just naturally love cooking since Mum always let me help her out.

"What's the matter Fox?" a cocky voice rings out from behind me. "Never seen a kitchen before?"

I spin around to see Jackson sitting beside Derek Hale, a sneer set on his face.

"Piss off Jackson," I say, turning to Erica who has appeared by my side. "If he's staying I'm not."

"Don't worry," she says, patting my back. "He's just checking up on Derek and his plans for the game next Friday."

"My friends are all here," Derek calmly says to Jackson. "I think it's best that you leave now. Text me if you have any more questions about the plan."

"Will do bud. Seeya." Jackson throws his bag over his shoulder. "See you guys Monday, you too, dog and fox. "

I roll my eyes and naturally make my way to the kitchen. Drawn to its high class equipment and beautiful beach tops.

"What's up Stiles?" Erica asks.

"Oh, sorry. It's just, I really like the kitchen. It's a lot more advanced than mine at home."

I notice Derek listening in on the conversation but I pay it no mind. It's his kitchen after all.

"Come sit down, we're watching _The Princess Bride_."

I grin, happily taking a seat beside Isaac and Boyd - a Brown Bear hybrid. "A classic."

~~~

I'd say the movie night was a hit, especially with bonding. All we really did was sit close together and just grow accustomed to one another's scents as well as lightly scent mark. It was nice since I've only ever done that with Isaac, it was refreshing.

Erica has started to invite me and Isaac to more events, one in particular is this afternoon. She wants to hang out while Derek and Boyd go to basketball practise and then go for food at the local pizza place.

I didn't realise that we would be hanging out on the bleachers while Derek and Boyd practised. I also, for some reason, forgot that Scott would also be there. So it's not a surprise that Erica and Isaac eventually get immersed in watching their partners practice. So, I focus on what Derek's doing as he's the only other player that I can stand.

Not because I find his scent and ultimately his presence as a whole to be overwhelming and incredible. Definitely not that.

He shoots from the centre of the court and I lean forward, watching closely as it soars through the air. It smoothly falls through the net, not catching on the side or anything. I lose myself and I'm suddenly on my feet, clapping loudly with my tail swishing from side to side widely.

The team as well as the people on the bleachers pause and look at me, which is when I realise that my reaction wasn't necessary, and probably not welcomed. Going by the look Jackson is giving me at least. But then again, he's always an asshole, so you really can't tell with him.

Either way, I blush and quickly sit down, holding my tail close to my chest, ears flat against my head, wanting to disappear completely. "I can't believe I did that!" I exclaim, burying my face into the soft, sweet smelling fur of my tail. Hygiene is important kids!

"That was cute," Erica coos, rubbing my back comfortingly. "I have no doubt Derek will like the encouragement."

I huff and let out a little whine in embarrassment. "He probably thinks I'm weird."

"I doubt that," Isaac scoffs and I look over at him in confusion, when the look of realisation spreads across his face. "You're kidding right? You don't _know_?"

I scrunch my eyebrows. "Know what?"

"Don't mind him Stiles," Erica says with what looks to be a forced smile. "He's just speaking his thoughts. No filter at the moment. But seriously, don't worry about how Der will take it, he likes encouragement and praise. It means he's doing well."

I just nod and silently continue watching the practise, never letting go of my tail.

~~~

"No."

"Aww, come on Stiles," Erica pouts, leaning down into my study space. "It's an important fame for Derek, Boyd and Scott. You should come and support them."

"I don't like crowded spaces," I tell her. "Scott has always understood that and never pressured me into attending his games."

"But you're great at encouraging Derek."

"I did it _once_ , and it was an _accident_."

"Yeah, but Derek got really confident afterwards. I bet if you came and cheered him on, you would bring the team a lot of luck."

I sigh and look up at her.

"We're gonna go to the diner afterwards-"

"You are buying me curly fries."

"Of course. Boyd and I will pick you up. We'll get there nice and early and we can with the team luck."

"We can wish _our friends_ luck. Fuck Jackson, there's no way in hell that I'm wishing him luck for a game."

"Alright, fine."

~~~

Friday night comes all too quickly, and I'm already in Boyd's car, on my way to the basketball game.

"I'm so excited!" Erica cheers. "You're gonna do great babe!" She presses a quick kiss to Boyd's cheek. "You should kiss Derek for luck, too, Sti."

I roll my eyes. "Tease me all you want, I just don't want him to know I have a thing for him."

"So you do like him."

"Crap."

"How didn't you realise you haven't told that to any of us?" Boyd asks, shaking his head.

I send him an empty glare through the rear-view mirror. "Rude."

We drive the rest of the way in silence, and nervousness fills the pit of my stomach for some reason. I don't know why thought, I'm only watching a basketball game and then getting free curly friends afterwards, while I will quite possibly sit across from my major crush, the unobtainable Derek...

Ah. That's probably why.

We head inside to the locker rooms, but I pause outside. Hesitant.

"What's wrong Stiles?" Erica asks.

"What if they're shirtless?"

She laughs. "Then commit it to memory hon. It's not every day you see a bunch of hot dudes, shirtless."

"You have Boyd!" I exclaim.

"Yes. And he'll be shirtless too. I can't wait." She winks and drags me inside.

My ears flatten and I scrunch my nose, bracing myself for the barrage of masculine smells and shirtless guys.

Only, there aren't many people in there.

"Honestly," Erica sighs. "Did you really expect it to be like one of those high school movies?"

I shrug.

Not everyone is in here at the same time. Generally, the go out to pump themselves up on the court separately, before grouping up in here and prepare as a group. We're only here because Boyd, Scott and Derek are always early and pump themselves up in here."

I let out a breath of relief. "Good. We wish them luck, and then we go sit down. I don't want to be around a bunch of macho, alpha men at the moment."

"Do you go weak at the knees for them?" Erica teases.

I roll my eyes but don't respond. It's not necessarily a lie. Derek is an alpha male wolf hybrid. My type eat that shit up for some reason, and I've fallen victim to it like other fox hybrids have done.

"What are you guys doing here?" Scott asks, smiling as he approaches us.

"Just wanted to wish you guys luck in the game," Erica replies as Derek follows behind Scott.

Erica nudges me. "Yeah. Good luck guys," I mumble out.

"Thanks," Scott says, and Derek just nods. "Don't mind him, he is grateful that you've come to show us support. Especially you, Stiles."

I suck in a breath as everyone spins to look at either me or Scott.

"Because this is your first time coming, right?" Scott continues, pretending that none of the reactions happened. "I'm happy you decided to come."

I just nod and Erica says goodbye and we leave, heading to the bleachers.

I guess I don't have much of a choice to cheer them on. it's not like I wouldn't, I just get hyper aware of the people around me. Normally, it doesn't bother me, but when I'm around people that tend to stress me out. Whether is be positively or negatively, it really does affect me.

In this case, I have both positive and negative stresses present, positive is Derek, and the negative is Jackson.

~~~

It's near the end of the game, our team is down by two points, and there is only fifteen seconds of the game left.

I don't want our team to lose, mostly because dinner will just be a downer afterwards, and I would like to enjoy my curly fries, thank you.

So, I do what I can only think of. I stand up, my tail swishing like last time, ears pointed upwards in attention, and I start clapping quickly, cheering for Derek. Erica said it encourages him, maybe he'll manage that three pointer.

He locks eyes with me for a second. I can't really tell what's going through his mind, and the fact that his tail and ears are at a stand-still doesn't help either. It's like he's frozen.

So, I cheer louder and faster, trying to break him from his reveries. He needs to focus for these last few seconds, it's make or break at this point.

He snaps out of it when his name is called by Boyd, and catches the ball he's passed. He pauses at the centre line and I quieten my cheering and watch closely at his eye movements. He's scoping out all the possible ways to aim the ball and taking note of the people around him.

He could definitely play professionally if he wanted to.

He then makes the shot, and I suck in a breath as the ball flies to the net, exactly like last time. It goes right in, no one able to stop it in its path. The buzzer rings and we win by one point.

The crowd goes insane and I scream and almost howl in excitement at the intense win. Erica and Isaac join in, jumping up and down, their tails going nuts also.

I'm worried we're accidentally hitting people behind us with our tails. But that only distracts me for a moment before I'm being pulled down onto the court to celebrate with the team.

And it's only a moment before I'm wrapped in Derek's arms, holding me tightly. "Thanks for the good luck Stiles," he murmurs into my ear, rubbing my back, which elicits a little yip from me involuntarily.

"I know how important it is for you to win," I respond. "For the team. Plus, I knew you could pull of that freaking shot."

He chuckles and I try not to let out an audible gasp as his chest presses against mine.

It's so warm here. I don't want him to let me go.

~~~

We're on our way to the diner. I'm in a car with Erica, Boyd, and Derek. Scott and Isaac decided to go home and celebrate on their own. Horny bastards.

But the thing is, we speed right past the diner and I raise and eyebrow. "Um, Erica?"

"Yep?"

"The diner's back there."

"Oh, we're not going to the diner."

My mouth drops open. "What?"

"Yeah. Jackson's holding a celebratory party. You're coming with us."

"I think the hell not," I growl. "Erica. You know how I feel about parties."

"They're not that bad Sti," she tries to reason. "They're not gonna attack you."

I huff, crossing my arms. "Yeah, well that's not what happened last time."

"That was freshman year," she says. "The seniors back then were more traditional in their opinions about hybrids. _We're_ the seniors now, and things have changed."

I lean further back in my seat. Regardless of that, I'm still not happy about being dragged to this party. "You still owe me curly fries."

"If you don't want to go Stiles, we can drop you off home," Derek says, concern laced in his voice.

"I'll be fine," I answer. "Don't worry about me. I'm just being a scaredy-cat."

"You mean, a scaredy- _fox_ ," Erica jokes and I roll my eyes.

The rest of the drive is silent and I calm myself down in the process. I need to stay calm to actually survive the night, otherwise I'll end up having an anxiety attack in front of people, which is at the bottom of the list of things that I want.

We enter the large house, as expected of the Whittemore's, being the third richest household, behind the Martin's.

Loud music blasts from inside and it's already reaching into my chest causing weird heart palpitations.

I shake it off and continue into the house, sticking close to the other hybrids. I don't want to stray too far, just in case I lose them in the mess of people everywhere.

We end up on the outer part of the dance floor, Erica telling us to stay put while she grabs us drinks that are safe for consumption. I awkwardly stand between Boyd and Derek, not exactly sure what to do.

That's when someone tugs on my tail and I'm pulled back into the crowded part of the dance floor, people all around me, pressing against me. And someone still has a tight grip on my tail, which hurts like a bitch.

I hiss out as I spin around and lock eyes with the perpetrator. It's one of the players from the other team. I recognise him because he blocked Derek really harshly about halfway through the game.

"You're the little bitch that cause us to lose," he growls.

He's another wolf hybrid.

I fight back my instinct to cower away from his powerful gaze. This asshole isn't going to get the satisfaction of that. "So what? I wasn't there to watch your team win."

He growls again, tugging on my tail. "Stupid fox!" He harshly flicks the soft part of my right ear and wince, letting out a whine of pain. My ears are more sensitive than my tail, so it's no surprise that he got a better response from that.

"Let me go!" I yell, thrashing against his hold, despite the shoots of aching pain that surges through my tail and up my back.

"You need to be taught a lesson!"

Suddenly, the harsh grip is gone and I'm being held against a warm chest, my face pressed into the scent glands on their neck, allowing me to take in the familiar and comforting scent of Derek.

"That's enough," he growls. "Don't you dare touch him! He isn't your property!"

I'm then lead away and through a door. It must've been the back door because the cool air of the night is suddenly nipping at my bare arms.

"Are you okay Stiles?" he quietly asks, rubbing my back still.

I wonder how everyone seems to know that my back is a soft spot to help me calm down and relax.

I just nod. "I should have gone home."

"Maybe," he hums. "But I'm glad you came."

I move out from his neck and look at him. "Why?"

He gives me a little smile. "Don't know if you've noticed Stiles, but I like you a lot."

I'm taken aback. I mean, who wouldn't be with that sudden announcement. Geez. "Why?"

He laughs a little. "Because."

I look down, ears twitching slightly.

"Your ears are cute as hell, by the way," he says. "They look very soft, and they bring out your personality well."

"Big and out of place?"

"Sweet and colourful."

I huff out a laugh and play with the front of Derek's shirt. "You flatter me."

"That's my plan."

"Well, it's working pretty well."

"Good." He then kisses me on the cheek, and I fall forwards onto his chest again, and just relish in the warmth of him.

We'll figure out the details of this later. For now, I just want to stay like this.

"By the way, I'm definitely going to be using your kitchen."

Derek laughs. "As you wish."


End file.
